1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an information apparatus with a cover that is associated with a housing in an openable and closable manner.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists an information apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, with a detection device, such as a micro switch, that detects an open state and a closed state of a cover. The cover is mounted to a housing of the apparatus in an openable and closable manner. For example, in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2536761, a penetrating hole is provided in the housing of the apparatus and a protruding portion is provided on a cover body. This apparatus is structured such that, when the cover is closed, the protruding portion passes through the penetrating hole and a micro switch placed in the deep recess of the hole is pressed.
Most information apparatuses are provided with an engaging device that retains the cover in the closed position. As such, there exists an engaging device and detection device that utilizes a common structure. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-275922, for example, the engaging device and the detection device have a favorable relationship, thereby misdetection can be prevented. For example, in a facsimile machine where the cover is held closed by engaging a hook on the cover with a pin on the housing, when the hook is engaged with the pin, a micro switch disposed at the engagement position is pressed to detect an open state and a closed state of the cover.